1. Field
The following description relates to a processor and method for estimating spectrum density of diffused noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical methods for removing noises from audio apparatuses include valley detection, histograms, and the like. However, a portable audio apparatus has a limited battery capacity. Accordingly, a limited amount of algorithm calculations may improve battery life.